


The boy without a name.

by Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire



Category: dan and phil
Genre: Abandonment, Denial, Grief, Guilt, Hallucinations, Hidden death, I tried im sorry haha, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Poetry, double suicide, why did i even write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire/pseuds/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire
Summary: (In Dan's POV)





	

The one who lived across the street

 

_was the boy without a name._

 

I haven't had the chance to learn it 

 

_and it was driving me insane._

 

He was in his window every day

 

_staring into mine,_

 

His parents and siblings moved out one day

 

_and they left him behind._

 

He wasn't in the window today 

 

_and I didn't know what to do,_

 

So I climbed out of mine to go to his

 

_and he had the same idea, too._

 

For hours and hours we sat together

 

_and we didn't say a word,_

 

The look in his eyes when he looked into mine

 

_had me a bit concerned._

 

We went back to our own windows again

 

_and we both climbed inside,_

 

I should have spoke and asked him

 

_what he was trying to hide._

 

Because the next morning I awoke

 

_And went to peek through the glass,_

 

little did I know that that day together

 

_may have been our last._

 

I climbed into his window 

 

_for the very first time,_

 

And what I discovered before me

 

_i never expected to find._

 

His parents left those days before

 

_because their little boy was dead,_

 

and the events that occurred yesterday

 

_were all in my head._

 

I held his limp body

 

_tightly in my arms,_

 

Swearing I'd never again let

 

_Anyone cause him harm._

 

I learned how he had taken his own life,

 

_so I did the same._

 

And I happily died that day in the arms

 

_of the boy without a name._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
